1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel containers of the type used to transport and dispense fuel. More particularly, this invention is a new and improved portable fuel dispensing container for conveniently and controllably dispensing fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable fuel containers for servicing lawn mowers or other appliances is well known in the art. They provide a convenient means for replenishing expended fuels in appliances that require periodic refueling; sometimes at remote locations where fuel is not available.
One difficulty with containers of this type is that they usually operate on the gravity-flow principle, that is, the container and its contents must be raised to a level which is higher, sometimes substantially higher, than the appliance which is being served.
Attempts have been made to address this problem by pressurizing the container so as to impel the fuel through a transmitting hose so that gravity is not a factor and no lifting is required.
This is an improvement on gravity-flow, but it does not address the myriad other difficulties associated with pressurized containers that rely on hose means for fuel delivery.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,972 issued to GOGUEN discloses a portable fuel dispensing container including a hand-operated pressurizing pump whereby an elongated tubular hose is used to deliver pressurized fuel to a lever actuated discharge nozzle and into the receiving tank. The container has a hose storage chamber into which the hose can be coiled and stored during periods of nonuse. However, the hose is not extendible and retractable during usage and the nozzle is more of an on-off type rather than of a type to allow fine flow rate adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,056 issued to SMITH discloses a container having a hand-operated pressurizing pump whereby an elongated tubular hose is used to deliver fuel to the receiving tank. The hose is stored within the container itself through a seal to maintain pressure during use. Fuel flow is regulated by bleeding pressure in the container using a push button flow control valve and by pinching the tube between the user's fingers. However, while the hose will extend by pulling on it during use, hose retraction is not automatic, necessitating the user to manually push the hose back into the container, which releases the pressure in the tank. Also, there is no positive control of fuel flow since there is no valve means in conjunction with the hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,381 issued to LATTMAN discloses a portable dispensing tank having a manually operated pump to pressurize a container to dispense fuel via a discharge hose terminating in a non-valved nozzle. Fuel flow is controlled by a cock valve located on the container top. However, the hose does not extend and retract automatically. Further, the valve to regulate fuel flow is not at the dispensing end of the hose so as to be readily accessible and is of a type which does not give fine incremental adjustment of flow rate.